


Jeszcze dzisiaj wracasz tam!

by Marley_Potter, RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Przyśpiewki Wszystkich Fandomów [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Marley_Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przeróbka piosenki <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsqpa3jX4SQ">Jeszcze dzisiaj wracasz tam</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeszcze dzisiaj wracasz tam!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeszcze dzisiaj wracasz tam (Bonnie i Clyde)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/218434) by Studio Accantus (Dorota Kozielska). 



Sam:

Chociaż zwiałeś z piekła dla mnie, Luci,

wiem, że nie mógłbyś z tym żyć.

Bo pokuty nie odbyłeś i nie zmyłeś swoich win.

Czy mam się z Tobą kryć przez cały czas?

Luci! Jeszcze dzisiaj wracasz tam!

 

Lucifer:

O czym Ty, do cholery, mówisz?!

 

Sam:

Musisz być cierpliwy, skarbie, i zaufać musisz mi.

Bo prawdziwe szczęście znajdziesz, gdy nie musisz bać się ich.

Nie załamuj się, kochanie, musisz wziąć się w garść.

Luci! Jeszcze dzisiaj wracasz tam!

 

Lucifer:

Ale Ty nie masz pojęcia jak tam jest!

 

Sam:

Najdroższy wiem, że ciężko Ci!

Że klatka brzydko pachnie, że się strasznie dłużą dni.

Lecz uwierz mi, czas szybko zleci nam.

Tych tysiąc lat nie zmieni nas.

 

Luci:

Jestem tu zaledwie chwilę, skarbie, nie dobijaj mnie.

Chciałbym wypić coś mocnego i na deser schrupać Cię.

Wiem, ze tęskniłeś, więc co znaczyć ma ten żart?!

 

Sam:

Luci! Jeszcze dzisiaj wracasz tam!

 

Lucifer:

Ależ kochanie!

 

Sam:

Zadzwonimy do Chucka i powiemy mu, że się poddajesz.

 

Luci:

Ale kochanie, ja...!

 

Sam:

I że wracasz do piekła zaraz po mszy.

 

Luci:

Agh! Ale kochanie, ja...!

 

Sam:

Mi będzie tak samo smutno jak Tobie.

Dean, Ty masz przecież męża w niebie.

Powiedz mu jak to jest, kiedy nie ma przy Tobie Twojego Castiela

 

Dean:

Żartujesz sobie?

Mogę zadbać o dziecinkę i na ciasto znaleźć czas.

Już nie muszę mu tłumaczyć i przy ludziach wstydzić się

I, dzięki Bogu!, że Cas nie przenika chmur.

I że bezpiecznie siedzi tam.

 

Luci:

Nie życzę sobie, żeby tu więcej przychodził!

 

Sam:

No... Ale...

Weźmy na przykład takiego Bobby'ego.

Jego mąż, Crowley, siedzi w piekle już od wieków.

A on bez niego jest w totalnej rozsypce.

 

Bobby:

Mhm!

Z początku wciąż siedziałem no i piłem całe dnie,

Aż pewnego ranka w końcu klub AA przygarnął mnie.

Byli gościnni tak jak mało kto.

Mieli jacuzzi i ciasteczek dość!

Miałbym wszystko oddać co tam mam?!

Niech lepiej Crowley zostanie tam!

 

Dean i Bobby:

Niech siedzą tam, niech siedzą tam!

Odwiedziny raz w miesiącu w zupełności starczą nam.

Choć smutno nam - nie chcemy wredni być!

Lecz muszą grzechy najpierw zmyć!

 

Luci:

Sam...?

 

Sam:

Ja nie skończę tak, jak oni, będę wierny Ci po grób.

Chcę żyć bez głupich plotek, że z łajdakiem wziąłem ślub!

Choć będzie ciężko - przetrzymamy to!

 

Luci:

Czy chcesz mnie wiecznie karać za ten jeden błąd?!

 

Sam:

Piekło nie rozdzieli naszych serc!

 

Luci:

Sam, nie opuszczę Cię!

 

Sam:

Skarbie, opanuj się!

 

Sam, Dean, Bobby:

W Piekle nie jest aż tak źle!

 


End file.
